1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to joint mechanisms, in particularly to joint mechanisms for robots.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical robot includes a robot hand, a robot arm and a joint mechanism for joining the robot hand and the robot arm so the robot hand can rotate and swing relative to the robot arm. However, typical robots have a complicated mechanism and are difficult to adjust.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.